Dreams in Letters
by April Twelving
Summary: A series of mysteriously wild letters are posted to Mikan from a rather reclusive secret-admirer. Contains graphical writing, please do NOT read it if you do not like it.


**Note: This girl's boyfriend had a dream of them, and I did what I could to reproduce it fictionally, with Gakuen Alice in it! 3 Yes, this is going to be a multi-chapter story. CONTAINS GRAPHIC WRITING, BUT ITS NOT ACTUALLY SEX. Just whatever it is that leads up to it... Let me know if you like it, lovely readers! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gakuen Alice, or anything related to it. The rightful people do. But this plot however, and this story is mine and I wouldn't take it lightly if you were to copy.**

* * *

'Mikan! Get the bloody mail already!' came Sumire's raspy voice from where she was perched on the sofa doing her nails in the exact shade of red with which she just described the post. Face smeared with whatever cheap makeup she could cram from the local supermarket's beauty department, and her stick thin figure draped in a rather revealing dress, she was dedicated to painting her nails very carefully so as to not make one finger look the odd one. This was just another night where Sumire was getting ready for a sleazy party downtown; hoping to reel in some nice looking fish thinking the best bait was her pasty appearance.

And this was just another night where Mikan came rushing down the stairs from her little cell of a bedroom, throwing curses at Sumire in a near grumbling voice for rousing her out of the trance she had fallen in with her current read—when would Sumire ever understand the passion that literature evokes in one?! Though she had somewhat gotten used to Sumire making her do most things at their shared apartment, Mikan didn't always like it when she was separated from a book to do her slave work.

'Coming!' Whatever reluctance she might have at doing others' work would stay only within her given she was a meek little innocent lassie. Tripping over her unlaced mismatched sneakers, she came rushing through the stairs to hasten out the door, and into the rainy night after slipping on a dark hoodie by the door. The sound of gravel crunching beneath her soles in sync with the slight patter of raindrops seemed comforting against the blaring rock music of her housemate's choice from which she had ducked out. Rounding the corner, she noticed that her destination showed signs of having tampered with; there was a enveloped that looked like it was forcibly shoved into the box's opening, and the stiff white material stood choked halfway, a half inside the box and the other half exposed to the wrath that water would bring on paper.

Upon opening the mailbox, Mikan saw just two junk mail addressed for Sumire, and thought it strange that the white envelope having her name should be choked so, when there was space aplenty for it to go in. Shrugging it away, she went back in and up to her room not before she threw the other mail to her housemate's face, causing her nail paint to tip over and soil her dress and thus a piercing scream joined the rock music's blare. Giggling at Sumire's plight, she yanked open her door, kicked off her shoes and pounced on the bed harder than usual, anticipation and curiosity rushing through her veins at what her letter could contain; Mikan had been an anti-social person for as long as she could remember as a result of which she got no recognition even from spam mailers.

That being said, it was indeed a surprise when her name that was always misspelt by many to bully her was written in neat, beautifully formed words by what could have only been a strong hand. Right when she carefully opened up the flap, and pulled out the scented crimson paper to notice the exquisite handwriting on it was when her door was kicked open by Sumire's four inch heeled shoe with a loud bang.

'You can't just sit here with that dreamy look on your face after you ruined my dress, nerd!' came she screaming, brandishing the part of fabric that had a rather large blotch of red splashed on it. Sumire quickly realized something amiss when there was no geeky response from Mikan to having been called dreamy, and out went the letter from the brunette's nimble clasp into Sumire's rough one.

A squeaky 'Give it back, Permy, it doesn't belong to you!' had no effect for it was long since the perm-girl snatched it away. Settling herself at the edge of her housemate's bed, Sumire was squinting her beady eyes to take in what the letter contained. Mikan rushed forward, and read it with her, chin perched on Sumire's shoulder.

"It was like yesterday but I met you and you came to the mall alone to buy few things and I did surprise you. I ran to you while you were in the parking lot. You had a car though. I kissed you hard and became a bit violent like "I want to fuck you" kind of violent and pulled you inside the car and we did IT for the first time! 3

CRAZY OR WHAT!"

'WHAT THE FUCK' was the slow chant of both the girls in unison before Sumire let out a cackling howl of laughter, collapsed onto the floor in a stream of loud laughter, the matter for which she came bursting in completely forgotten. 'Good going, nerd! With elementary-kid grammar and handwritten heart signs, you sure have bagged your equal alright! Have a good night reminiscing your secret lover's dirty dream!' Out went Permy with a bright face, this stranger who sent the letter had secretly avenged for Sumire, and she was content.

What of Mikan then? Well, it might be just about right to guess that the crumpled paper was thrown to a corner following her scream of 'You stupid pervert!'

* * *

Reviews, anyone? :)


End file.
